spongebobmoviefandomcom-20200214-history
TSBMW:Policy
The following is a list of policies that must be followed if users want to participate in The SpongeBob Movie Wiki. Violation of these policies will result in a block: Editing #All content must be related to the three SpongeBob films in some way. Non-movie content that is an important part of the article (e.g. production details) is best left addressed in the article's introduction. Otherwise, non-movie content should be posted to the sister wiki, Encyclopedia SpongeBobia. For content that has appeared in both the movies and the series, only its role in the movies should be addressed. #Do not create spam, vandalism, or nonsense pages. These will be deleted on sight and the creator will be blocked. #Do not vandalize pages. This is a blockable offense. #Do not add false information; libel is prohibited. For not-so-obvious information, a reputable source must be provided or else the information will be removed. #Do not change infobox images without permission. It is not up to you to decide what image constitutes as "more notable". If you want to have this discussion, leave a message on the associated talk page or an administrator's wall. #Do not create categories without permission from an administrator first. #If you want to add a new field to an existing infobox, please ask an administrator prior to publishing the said change. #Do not upload inappropriate images. These include: adult, graphic, discriminatory, fanmade, or unrelated. #Do not add inappropriate content to articles. If it is relevant to the franchise, please make sure to keep the description as clean and PG-rated as possible. #Do not plagiarize content from Encyclopedia SpongeBobia, Wikipedia, or any other source without prior permission or giving credit to the original providers. Although, only trivia from TOW (the other wiki/ESB) can be copied, but users must add the ESBFairUse template at the bottom of the page when doing so. Community All ToU violations will be reported to FANDOM if they are not worthy of a block here themselves. #Because you have to be 13+ to have a FANDOM account, it is not recommended that underage users reveal their age. However, this wiki itself does not deal with users who are underage; such users should be reported to FANDOM staff instead via so their account will be disabled and they cannot come back until their 13th birthday. #Be respectful of all users. Do not discriminate or leave rude messages. This offense will result in a block if persisted. #Users cannot have more than one account at the same time. If you are planning on using a new account, one of them will have to be blocked as per the policy, so please state which one you feel like giving up before the block is implemented. #Do not edit other people's user pages without permission. #Profanity, even if censored, is not allowed. You can say "damn", "hell", and "crap", but nothing else beyond that. #Talk pages should mainly be used as a means of discussing how to improve the article. All opinions go to the Discussions board. Category:Policy Category:The SpongeBob Movie Wiki